Wait, Is This Our Second Date?
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: Jayden and Emily go on a date. As if it wasn't obvious from the title. Takes place after 'A Big Small Problem' so read that first to understand this. Also read my other Power Ranger Jemily fics, as they help you with other parts of my other fics. Jemily


Wait, Is This Our Second Date?

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Power Rangers seasons, just the movies on DVD, The Ultimate Rangers on DVD, and Jungle Fury volume 1 Into The Jungle. Other than that, nothing. Author's Note: Takes place immediately after A Big Small Problem.**_

Jayden and Emily pulled up in the car to a parking spot. They got out of the car and got into the ticket line.

"Are you sure you want to see this movie, Emily?" Jayden asked remembering how his last girlfriend broke up with him at Star-Crossed Lovers 3. "_Stupid Kill-'em-All ending." _Jayden thought.

"Yeah, besides, the only other movies are that animated car film, the stoner comedy, and that zombie Christmas film. Man Hollywood is running out of ideas." Emily said. They got their tickets and entered the theater.

"Emily, what do you want from the snack counter?" Jayden asked.

"A chocolate bar, some of those sour straws, and a Dr. Pepper." Emily said. "I'm gonna go play those crane machines." Emily said hurrying to them. Jayden just shook his head and laughed. In front of him in line a few spaces ahead, there was a slight commotion.

"But Uncle Bulk, why do I have to go see the movie?" Spike whined.

"Spike, as I've told you before, some of my friends worked on it. Now we already bought the tickets, so you're going to see Star-Crossed Lovers 5, whether you like it, or not."

"But Uncle Bulk-" Spike continued to whine.

"Spike, it doesn't matter how much you complain, you have to see it."

"Then can I at least win something from the crane machines?" Spike said knowing of his skill at crane machines.

"Fine, but one thing, and only one thing." Bulk said. "And then right back here."

Spike went over to the crane machines, and saw a girl trying to win one.

"Hey, you want some advice. From my experience, which is about 12 years of doing this, that machine you're trying has no winners." Spike told the girl as she lost. He pointed to the one next to it. "This one on the other hand, has a few items you can win. Do you like the Power Rangers?"

"Sure." Emily said, confused about what that had to do with anything. Then she looked in the machine and it was full of plush Power Rangers.

"Now, at this moment, you could win the Black Mighty Morphin, Yellow Turbo, Red Lightspeed Rescue, Pink Time Force, Blue Wild Force, White Dino Thunder, Green Mystic Force, and a Yellow Samurai. Now, if you excuse me, I have all of these, except for the Yellow Turbo, so can I just get that real quick?" Spike put his money in the machine, maneuvered the crane, and got the Yellow Turbo Ranger. "Okay, I opened the Blue Turbo and the Green Samurai, but closed the White Dino Thunder and the Red Lightspeed Rescue." Spike said.

"Where is the Green Samurai Power Ranger?" Emily said confused.

"It's right there." Spike said pointing to a Ranger that did not look like Mike.

"No, that isn't a Samurai Ranger." Emily said.

"Oh, you must not know about some of the other Power Rangers, yeah, um, that is a Samurai Ranger, but he is from the Ninja Storm team, there were 5 ninjas, 1 samurai, don't really get that, but anyways, which one do you want?"

"I think my boyfriend might like the Yellow Samurai Ranger." She said.

"Okay, now just listen to me and I'll get you the Ranger. Put in your money." Spike ordered.

"Yeah, thanks for that, I would have never thought to do that." Emily snarked at his obvious directions. She followed them though.

"Ha, ha, now anyways, move the crane forwards a little, okay good, now to the left, now back a little, and I think you got it." Emily moved the crane and let it drop. The Ranger was picked up and went to the drop box. "There you go, I think your boyfriend will like it. Need any other help, I'm also good at Pinball, driving games, and guessing people's favorite songs."

"Really?" Emily asked interested.

"Oh yeah, I mean that machine over there." Spike pointed to a pinball machine. "I have the top 5 high scores, 5,846,322, and I can't remember the others."

"No, I mean guessing people's favorite songs."

"Oh, yeah, though it's really a 1 in 3 chance with that, because it is hard." Spike explained

"Well, you see that guy over there?" Emily said pointing to Jayden.

"Yeah."

"He's my boyfriend, and won't tell me his favorite song unless I guess it correctly."

"Well, most likely his favorite song is, either, 'Never Say Never' by Justin Bieber, 'The Saga Begins' by Weird Al Yankovic, or 'Hang On' by Smash Mouth." Emily got an idea.

"What's my favorite song?"

"It's either, 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift, 'Firework' by Katy Perry, or 'Uncharted' by Sara Bareilles."

"It's Firework." Emily said amazed at how he guessed it.

"So, are you going to go guess the song?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, thanks for everything." Emily said leaving. She walked up to Jayden, who was carrying a large popcorn, 3 chocolate bars, some sour straws, a large drink, and the tickets.

"Hey, Emily, little help?" Jayden asked. Emily took the chocolate and the drink, and started off to the theater. They found a seat and sat down.

"Jayden, I won you something." Emily said holding up the toy version of her.

"Well, aren't you self-centered." Jayden said joking.

"Oh, come on, it was one of the only toys you could get." Emily whined.

"Yeah, whatever, keep telling yourself that." Jayden said sarcastically. There was still a few minutes before the movie actually started.

* * *

><p>"Wait, so which of your friends helped with this, Uncle Bulk?" Spike asked, for he had not gotten their names.<p>

"T.J., Ashley, and Andros." Bulk said.

"Oh." Spike said. "Who are they?" Spike asked.

"Well, T.J. and Ashley went to school with me and your dad our senior year of high school, and Andros is Ashley's husband, we've known him a while too though."

"High school buddies. Great." Spike said bored.

The previews started and everyone got quiet. When it got to the actual movie, Emily got to thinking.

"_This is stupid, these movies never have a happy ending, I wonder if Jayden was being serious with Mike about the whole 'full movie make-out session' because then I won't have to watch the movie, but who am I kidding, he bought all those snacks from the snack bar."_

Meanwhile, on the screen there was a guy getting waken up by his roommate.

"Hey, Dane, get up!"

"5 more minutes, mom."

"Come on, we have midterms today."

Dane woke up immediately.

"You're right Andy, I guess I better get dressed."

Bulk watched the credits, and when it said _Written By Andros Smith_ and when it also said _Produced By Ashley Smith _and finally _Directed By T.J. Johnson_ he silently cheered for the Rangers who did something after saving the world.

Dane and Andy walked to the class and started the test. One cut later they're celebrating at a bar, when Andy's girlfriend walks up.

"Hey, Andy."

"Hey, Alyssa."

"I need to talk to you about some things, sorry Dane, it's not what you think, and Andy, it isn't what you think either."

Emily was watching the movie knowing that something bad was going to happen to Alyssa, but usually they save that for the end.

Dane sat down next to a girl.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"No thanks, I'm trying to find someone."

"So am I."

"No, not like that, my name's Karen."

"I'm Dane."

"Your name's Dane."

"Yeah, your name's Karen, I've seen people with weirder names, believe me."

Emily was thinking.

"_So Dane is the main character, and Karen is going to have something bad happen to her. No , wait, something bad is going to happen to Dane. No, Karen, Dane, Karen, Dane. Ah, whatever."_

* * *

><p>About 45 minutes later, this happened.<p>

"So, you must be the Andy that Dane talks a lot about."

"Who are you?"

"My name's Karen, I'm your sister."

"_Oh my gosh I didn't see that coming, man, get it together Spike, that was a really good twist. Oh man, some stupid romance movie is getting me into it. Get it together man, get it together."_

"You mean my necklace, connects with your necklace to make the whole picture?" Andy was very skeptical.

"Watch." Karen put them together and the picture formed.

"Wait, so Dane, has been dating you. You've known the entire time and you never told him you were my sister?"

"I've tried, honest, but I could never get the words out, plus I don't think he would have believed me."

* * *

><p>After another 30 minutes, the movie had this to offer.<p>

"Dude, I had no idea she was your sister, she didn't say anything."

"Did she try to?"

"What?"

"Did she try to tell you that she was my sister?"

"Maybe, there was something that she wanted to say, but I've been too busy with my own family to bother with yours." 

"What are you talking about, your family is doing fine."

"No they aren't, my family has been hiding for a while because of something I'm not supposed to be talking about." Dane confessed.

From what Bulk had gathered so far, they were 'normalizing' Andros, Karone, and Zhane's story.

"_This must be the rebels hiding from Dark Specter's forces."_ Bulk thought.

Jayden however, had no knowledge of any other teams.

"_Should I kiss her, this is a bad time in the movie, but we finished the popcorn, she is done with two chocolate bars, we've both taken drinks, yeah, that doesn't sound the best, but it might be a fun experience."_

Emily, on the other hand, was thinking about the movie.

"_Aw, this movie is getting good, I wonder how it's going to end."_

* * *

><p>20 minutes later, the movie was about to end.<p>

"Karen, you don't have to go to Africa alone, I can come too."

"Dane, I wish that I didn't have to leave you, but you have a family you have to support here, mine has Andy, they don't need me."

Karen started to get in the line for the plane.

"Will we be able to be together?" Dane was standing on the side, hoping for an answer.

"I hope so." Karen said. She got on the plane, and the door closed behind her.

"Dane, I know how you feel, she was my sister, I hope you can come celebrate with me and Alyssa tonight." Andy walked up to Dane.

"Sure, let's go." The two best friends walked out of the airport and into Andy's car.

Directed by T.J. Johnson

Jayden decided that it was now or never and leaned over, only to have Emily grab him and kiss him. The kiss lasted for about 5 seconds.

"Whoa, what was that for?" Jayden asked.

"Well, I was thinking whether or not to kiss you almost the entire movie." Emily admitted.

"Me too." Jayden said sheepishly.

"So, let me guess, your favorite song is?" _"What were those songs that that guy said, um, uh, oh yeah." _"The Saga Begins?"

"No, two more."

"Hang On, the Smash Mouth version." Emily said.

"One left."

"Oh, it's Never Say Never by Justin Bieber." Emily said.

"What, how did you, don't tell the other Rangers, especially Mike, he'll never let me live this down."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, and Mia."

"Emily." Jayden whined.

"I'm just kidding." Emily said.

* * *

><p>"So, Spike, was it as boring as you thought it would be?" Bulk asked leaving the theater.<p>

"No, I liked it." Spike mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I liked it, you happy Uncle Bulk, I liked Star-Crossed Lovers 5."

"I knew you would. Now, would you like to know the _real_ story behind it?"

"It actually happened?"

"Yes, just a little differently." Bulk said.

* * *

><p>Jayden and Emily walked out to the car and got in.<p>

"Jayden, I just have one question." Emily said.

"What is it?"

"Does this count as the first date, or the second?"

_**Well, did you like it?**_ Ha ha. _**What? What is possibly funny to you? **_You picked the wrong person. _**Robert. Please, how often has Power Rangers actually in canon paired the fan preferred couple? **_Um, well, not Tommy, not Jason, not Kimberly, not Adam, not Billy. _**You don't have to go through every single Ranger. **_Yeah, I do. _**Ha, you admit that the people who write the Power Rangers seasons don't know which pairings are the most popular. **_Wait, who did people want Lily to end up with more? _**I, don't know Jungle Fury isn't my strong suit. **_Might have been Theo, so that is a possible 1._** Wow, 1 out of 593. They're experts. **_Memily has its fans. _**Really, one of them had a poorly written flame on my story which I could delete at any time, but I keep both of them because I want to remember my first hater on the Internet. **_Wow, you are _lame._ _**You don't want to get out anytime soon, do you? **_Not really, I found that I like it in here. _**Well, then I shall get you out as soon as possible. **_No, please don't I like it here. _**Are you being sarcastic. **_Nooooooooooooooooooo. _**Oh, well, you guys out there review. **_You know, I think more people pair Lily with Casey than Theo. _**You know you're just proving my point.**_


End file.
